The Prince of Mirkwood
by MarieBloom17
Summary: When one is abused it is hard to escape. How will Legolas manage to get away from Thranduil? Fanfic with an abusive Thranduil. WARNING: Abuse Lots of angst. There might be a sequel in the future.
1. Chapter 1

King Thranduil walked round, taking in the destruction and lives lost. It was a nightmare, the reality of war. His heart mourned for his elven brothers. Also, he did not know where his foolish son was. He'd probably gotten himself killed protecting those who who would never thank or repay him for it.

Just as he was thinking this, he heard Legolas clear his throat behind him.

"Adar, I-l am leaving." he choked.

Thranduil's eyebrows went up to his hairline.He whipped his body round to look at him.

" _What_!!!" he exclaimed. "Legolas, why are you crying in public? Don't you know it is weakness? How many times must I tell you that?"

Angrily he smashed his ringed fist into Legolas's face, following it up with a blow to the stomach which sent Legolas to his knees cowering.

"Adar, I am _truly_ sorry I have failed you, but I owed the dwarves a life debt," he gasped trying not to display the pain he was in. He had been battling hundreds of Orks all day and was exhausted even before the wind was knocked out of him by his father. He struggled to regain his breath.

"And-and I weep for Tauriel. She lies dead and I loved her. "

"That is not an excuse. You directly disobey me and then say you are _leaving!_ And that strumpet is no where near worthy of a prince."

Thranduil then proceeded to beat Legolas until his arms ached and that pathetically useless excuse for a son of Thranduil was unconscious.

He then motioned for his guards to drag Legolas's limp body away with them.

As he walked away, he ran into Gandalf who looked mightily displeased with him. He tried to defend his actions since he knew Gandalf had witnessed everything.

"He deserved it!" Thranduil declared.

"Really?"

"Yes, all I am trying to do is make a grown-up out of him. He is still so childishly innocent, believing in the goodness of other races."

"He is NOT responsible for your wife's death. Nyara chose her path."

"That has nothing to do with it," Thranduil gritted through his teeth.

"Of course it is. You abuse him for what he cannot control!" Gandalf was beginning to become impatient with this hard-headed and hard-hearted elf king of Mirkwood.

"Do you question my good sense?" Thranduil seethed.

"Yes, and your sanity," the brave wizard declared.

"ENOUGH!!" Thranduil screeched. "Guards! Seize this disrespectful wizard NOW!!"

Gandalf was not worried though. This was only part of a greater plan to save the poor Prince of Mirkwood.

What do you think? good? bad? let me know whether I should bother to write this. also, there is a poll on my profile whether I should write a story on Percy Jackson and the Olympians where Luke Castellan survives TLO. please vote!

P.S. RIP Carrie Fisher!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of you for the support! Remember, reviews, follows and favorites keep the plot bunny going! Updates for this will be erratic because of school, sorry! :-(

The next thing Legolas was aware of was of being jolted around and not on the ground. As he slowly regained consciousness he realized he was slung over the side of a horse. He also became more and more aware of stabbing pains in his chest.

 _"just great, I must have cracked ribs. perfect."_ he thought.

Looking up he saw that for some reason, Gandalf had allowed himself to be captured and was tied to a horse too. The old wizard, noticing he was awake, gave him a reassuring nod to show he had a plan. This looked kind of comical since he was upside down, though.

Legolas was pretty upset with Gandalf. He had better have a good idea, because he was the one who convinced Legolas to defy Thranduil in the first place.

After a few hours, they reached Mirkwood. Legolas guessed he must have been out for a while if they were already there. With every second he was more aware of the throbbing of his various cuts and bruises.

Come to think of it, he couldn't remember a time when he _didn't_ ache from his father's beatings. If only his mother had survived. She probably would have made sure Thranduil did not do this to him. He missed her even though he had never known her.

He could imagine what she looked like. She would have fiery red hair like Tauriel, and the zeal to fight the darkness, not simply turn a blind eye to the needy as his father did.

His musings were cut short by his father's guards taking him to a cell. If past times were anything to go by, he would remain there for about a week with no sustinince at all. However it might be longer this time since his father knew he wanted to run away or it might be shorter because Gandalf would help him escape.

Thankfully Gandalf was placed in a cell across from him so he wouldn't be completely lonely. Also it would be better for planning to get out of there together.

As soon as stage guards left, he whispered to Gandalf, "So what do we do now, Mithrandir?"

"Leave it to me and be patient."

 _"Really helpful, Gandalf. Could you get any more confusing? Any more confusing and you'll sound like Galadriel."_ "Oh" was all he said aloud though.

Then, his father came in.

EVIL CLIFFIE!

also I have a poll on my profile for whether I should write a story on Percy Jackson and the Olympians where Luke Castellan survives TLO. please vote and tell your friends!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to 3 guests and AndurilofTolkien for the support, now on to the story!

Thranduil walked in gorgeously as he always did. He was ALWAYS gorgeous. He wished Legolas would ask forgiveness but for some reason he just stared at him resignedly. He missed it when Legolas understood that he was in the wrong. Slowly he strided over to his son, silk rustling.

"Legolas, I am sick and tired of your disobedience. You will receive 20 lashes tomorrow morning and will stay in this cell for the following week. Am I understood?"

This time he was calm, collected. He would not allow Legolas to see him upset over such trivial things.

Legolas bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Yes, Adar."

"Good. See you in a week, then. Remember never to come to me with such an outrageous idea again. Mirkwood is your home and it will remain so forever."

With a rustle of his gorgeous robes, Thranduil left to go solve more of the endless issues that the people consistently pester him. Didn't they know he was too busy for every little dilemma? Ah, well. At least he was a kind and righteous ruler. His father before him, now, would just let it go. He had had no disciplinary skills whatsoever.

The next day, guards came for Legolas.

"We're sorry, my Prince," one said, "We must do this or our families may suffer for it."

"It is alright," Legolas said wearily, "I understand."

Nodding, they took him out and brought him to the courtyard. They stripped him of his shirt roughly. Then, tying his hands to his feet, they stepped back and reluctantly began to whip him with all they had. They respected their Prince, but their fear of the King was greater, and Thranduil would be displeased if they did not "work their hardest."

With every lash that hit his defenseless back, Legolas did his best not to display how much it hurt. When a moan came to his lips because it was just too much, he mentally berated himself for being so weak. No wonder he was disappointing to his father. He had a coward for a son.

Watching from a balcony above, Thranduil smiled as he drank his wine. This would surely teach his son not to propose leaving.

When the guard were finally done, they dragged him unconscious to his cell -this was getting too familiar- and locked him in.

BTW, I have a poll on my profile about whether I should do a story about Percy Jackson and the Olympians where Luke survives TLO. Please vote!


	4. Chapter 4

"Mithrandir, you had better have a plan. You said you would get me out of this and I trusted you."

"Yes, tonight we will leave," Gandalf said.

"Good," said Legolas leaning against the wall. He gritted against another twinge in his chest from cracked ribs. This was going to be hard. At least, being an elf, he would heal faster or he wouldn't be able to escape.

Just as he was shifting his weight in a vain attempt to relieve some of the pain, a she-elf cautiously slipped over to his cell.

"My Prince? Are you awake?" she whispered softly.

She knelt down beside him, her long blonde hair cascading down, since she did not have it tied back. Legolas found himself mesmerized by her beauty for a moment before quickly regaining control.

 _"seriously, you are already looking at another only a few days after Tauriel died? for shame!"_ he thought to himself.

Leaning forward, the she-elf handed him a small loaf of lembas and a small vessel of water.

"Here, to regain your strength. You will need it to escape," she said.

Legolas went pale. "Who are you and how do you know that!?" he demanded worriedly. "Does anyone else know I plan to escape?"

"I am Jauriel, maidservant to your Adar. But I do not agree with him and will not betray you. I only ask that you take me with you because he would execute me for treason if I were found out. No one else knows about your plans."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You cannot. But you truly have no choice in the matter. I practice secretly with the bow and the blades, so I will not be a very cumbersome companion. Saes, my lord."

Legolas looked to Gandalf. "What do you think about it?"

"I believe she will be an asset. I sense no ill motives in her mind and spirit."

Legolas closed his eyes in frustration. "Fine," he agreed. "You may come, Jauriel."

A smile lit up her face. "Then I will see you tonight with supplies."

She gracefully glided out.

"I hope this works, Mithrandir...Mithrandir?" Legolas called.

But Gandalf was asleep, resting for that night.

A small smile graced Legolas's features. He wished he could sleep but he was in too much pain.

"Sleep well, mellon-nin."


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Jauriel came back with a pack and their weapons as well as her own bow and quiverful of arrows.

"I have detained the guards for a little while, but not for long. Let us hurry. This way, to the battlements. There are trees we will be able to climb down brushing against them.The king would not consider that path."

"I don't know if I can do that," Legolas said worriedly. "And why would there be trees brushing against the battlements? That's a severe weakness if Mirkwood ever got attacked."

"I have powers over living things, although not as strong as a wizard," Jauriel answered.

At that, Gandalf raised his hand to the cell doors and they immediately opened by some unseen force.

"Can you walk, my Prince?" Jauriel asked.

Embarrassed at showing weakness especially before a female, Legolas muttered that he only needed a little help. And Jauriel did something totally unexpected. Instead of letting Gandalf help him, she came over to assist.

Putting her hand at his waist and his arm round her shoulder, she declared, "What are you starting at? Let's go!"

Legolas was pretty sure he looked foolish because Gandalf seemed to be having problems not laughing at them. It wasn't as if he _like_ liked her. He loved Tauriel. Maybe. Alright, he wasn't quite sure anymore. Jauriel was distractingly beautiful.

Together, they made their way past the guards, who for some mysterious reason, were perfectly obedient to Jauriel.

"I am convincing their minds that we should be allowed to do this. However, it will only last so long," she told Legolas when they had passed over ten guards easily.

Finally, they reached the battlements. Jauriel showed them where a tree was leaning against the wall.

"This is where we will get down. Are you up to it, my Prince?"

"I can do it. You don't need to worry."

"Good."

They then climbed down the tree, Gandalf first, then Legolas, and finally Jauriel.

"Well, that went better than I expected," said Legolas.

Suddenly, they heard the whistle of arrows.

"Duck!"

 _"I HAD to open my mouth."_


	6. Chapter 6

Keeping their heads down, Legolas, Gandalf, and Jauriel ran through the woods. Luckily, the trees seemed to be on their side and helped shield them from the arrows coming their way.

Legolas stumbled through the forest, willing himself to go on. The welts on his back began bleeding again, he could feel it. They hurt so much!

Suddenly, Legolas heard a cry of pain behind him. He turned around to see Jauriel lying in the grass with an arrow in her leg. Running back for her despite Gandalf's demands to just run, he picked her up bridal style and caught up with the wizard.

Finally, they reached the edge of the woods and paused to rest for a bit. Legolas took the time to examine Jauriel's wound. The arrow had not hit a tendon and hadn't even gone in very far, thank the Valar. He went to find the necessary herbs and came back to find her almost completely healed.

Legolas rolled his eyes and looked over at Gandalf, who was pretending not to pay attention.

 _Wizards. They could be so unpredictable._

Legolas put his hand to a tree near to him and asked whether they should keep moving or rest. It responded that they could take a small break,for which he was thankful.

Of course, he also had to tell it why they where running from their own kind as that moment, Jauriel awoke. Startled, she tried to get up but Legolas hurried over to her and gently pushed her back down.

"Rest, Jauriel. We are relatively safe now. You have done well, and deserve a rest," he whispered in her ear.

Jauriel looked at him confused and breathing hard for a moment, then calmed down.

"Thank goodness," she breathed.

Gandalf came up to Legolas with a smile.

"The eagles will be here soon."Legolas let out a sigh of relief.

 _We can do this! I will finally be free!_ Where will we go, Mithrandir?" he asked.

"Gondor. There is a ranger among them who will give us refuge. He is known as Strider."


End file.
